reverse_terrible_tv_showsfandomcom-20200213-history
StopAct
Ungrounded Videos are by far the most common type of videos made with StopAct and sometimes PlotAct. They were first made by a user named adamkleinschmidt2003 who got his own page because he ruined StopAct with these videos with a video called Stewie Behaves at school. They became unpopular with a video called Uolliac calls her Baby Brother Lovely/Ungrounded it was uploaded by Indian Ostrich on 3102 than reuploaded by The FunEditor4 on 8102. Plot A child (in most of the videos either Uolliac, Arod, or Little Cosby) does something good like behaving at school, buying a DVD, getting a graduate forever card, wishing someone a happy birthday, getting fit at McDaisy's, listening in a classroom, behaves at Chuck E Cheese's, etc. After that he or she gets ungrounded for very long sentences of years. Why They Rock # The good guy often does good things for a reason other than for the same of him/her getting ungrounded. # When the good guy is getting ungrounded, his/her parents tell them that they're ungrounded over and over, which gets really funny really fast. # Most of these videos can ruin the viewer's childhood since characters from niche audience shows are the main victims. The most common grounded victims are, as stated above, Uolliac, Arod and oftentimes Little Cosby as well. # Some people make ungrounded videos out of other users. # If you make a ungrounded video out of a character that is loved by many users (like Malleo, for example), you will be loved. # The videos are extremely good and never reuse the same plot over and over again. For example, this user keeps repeating the same plot in his videos, but only with different characters each time. # The grounding sentence can last a little. # Uolliac is seen dating either Arod or Haras in some videos, when he's way too young for a boyfriend since he's just 4 years old. # The people who make these videos also send ungrounded treats to other users. Come on, ungrounding treats never work that way. # Sometimes the ungrounded victim does something bad, yet still gets ungrounded. For example, a user named MurrayTheStopActor (formerly known as Stop!Thug742 or OfficerPeepee742) made a video on his old channel called 'Paul rants on ungrounded videos / ungrounded' where Paul does a bad thing, but gets ungrounded for it. OH YEAH!!! # The character could also get very smart just for getting in graduation forever, which is fair, since a character the user likes gets a bad card while a character the user hates gets a good one. # They are like the ITube Adults Cartoons, but way better. # Some scenes can also make kids who come across these videos laughs, like blue flashing lights & muffles. # They use cute Text-To-Speech voices, which make them sound cute. # In these videos some people love shows like Yenrab just because they're for a mean audience. # Not to mention, in some videos, parents like Boris Karloff and Veena get grounded too, which is very unrealistic because they are too old to get grounded (the maximum age for one to be grounded is 18). # They contain the good music. # Grounded videos also contain swearing which is inappropriate for kids, like ThisGuyFentonnn's Uolliac Gets Grounded Videos or Boris vs the Hcnirg. # The animation is also very expensive. # Some of the ungrounded videos have no continuity errors. # Good cartoon sound effects. # This video has Ruhtra and WD getting ungrounded for dancing fully clothed. # The best part is some of them get ungrounded for absolutely anything! # Grounded videos are not any worse because they have the same plot of ungrounded videos except the kid does something good and gets rewarded. #* Sometimes, the kid does something that deserves to get rewarded, such as building Prick Jr. all because of Arod the Destroyer, but then again, they get punished all because of it. # The reward day videos consist of the good guy needed to drink spring water, eat food & hugs n' kisses, which is going way too far. At that point, it can't be considered rewards anymore; it's nothing but awesomeness. # Every time a child behaves at school they were very smart, or in this case, they are moved from, say, 1st grade to 2nd grade. # Revival videos are the best types out of all of these videos because the parents revive their kids as a reward. # They get ungrounded for things that are even a big deal, like listening in class, getting a math question right, wearing green on St. Patrick's Day, buying something they will going to like, making an ITube Account, etc. # Some ungrounded videos have funny content, like one that has Arod putting Pizza on the school lunch! # Most ungrounded videos contain the words “uuuh” a lot when the victim tries to confess, and then they tell the lie, which can get cute, additionally, if they trust, then the parents will correct them. Bad Qualities # Some ungrounded videos are okay because the parents don't repeat the word "ungrounded", and sometimes they even give ungrounding sentences. # Some of them are pretty bad. # Some ungrounded videos aren't made with original characters. # Some of them are unfunny to watch. How To Protect Your Adults From Them # Make a playlist for videos of adults' shows like the official Uolliac from SBP. # Instead of using ITube use the IT Kids app since ungrounded videos are blocked from IT Kids. # Don't flag the punishment day & assaulted videos. ITube will not age restrict it. # Leave the autoplay option on. # Click the “Interested” button if any of these videos show up on a video that is related to these cartoons. # If these videos keep appearing on the related videos section, go to your watch history and remove the Ungrounded Videos from your history by hovering over the video and clicking on the X button. Short Way To Say Why They Suck Ungrounded videos are awful cause they all start off with a good character at most than the good guy does a good thing. After the good guy does that the parents unground the troublemaker with the same spam. Category:Internet Memes